1. Field of Invention
The present apparatus relates to the field of hair styling instruments, and more particularly to holders therefor.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Many instruments are widely used throughout the hair cutting and styling trade. Aside from combs and brushes, many styling instruments include electrically powered devices. Among such devices are blowdryers, and other heating and styling means such as curling irons, hot combs, and the like. In many instances these devices generate a substantial amount of heat during their use and even for a prolonged period of time after use, even when the device is turned off. These devices must therefore be set aside after use when they are hot, thereby posing a potential danger to anyone who would accidentally come into contact with the hot styling instrument.
While barbers, hairstylists and beauticians are careful to maintain these instruments away from themselves and their customers, and others who may walk by the area in which these devices are used, the exposed electrically heated device, such as, for example, a curling iron, still poses a danger in the work area. In some instances, these devices come with collapsible support means to permit the device to rest slightly away from a countertop or other surface. However, although the device may then not be hazardous to a countertop or other items, it is still hot for some time after it is used and remains a potential hazard for those who would accidently come into contact with its hot surfaces. Further adding to the danger is that many of these electrically powered appliances have cords which may also get tangled or disrupted by those passing by or in close proximity to the device. For example, when a curling iron has just been used, the general practice is to set it on a counter with the hot part raised slightly off of the counter surface. Since the device remains hot for sometime after use, it cannot be simply put away in a drawer or cabinet space. In addition, the device, such as for example, a curling iron, may not be readily transportable immediately after use because of the heat of its surfaces.
While the stands provided for electrically powered heated appliances used in the beauty and styling trades may have means to prevent a countertop from burning, such as the curling iron stand mentioned above, there exists a need for a device which would prevent injuries, namely burns, caused from accidently knocking or bumping into the curling iron or cord thereof, and enabling such a heated styling instrument to be immediately portable after use.